Blood Ties
by NarutoAngel
Summary: There is many strange things, closed to the eyes of man. Those who quit the lives given by cruel fate, they are called Biju. Saint Seiya and Naruto Crossover.
1. The Bloody Red Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya. **

**A/N: This is a completely story line than my usual stories. They're all different point of view for each Bijus so there's going to be only nine chapters. And I'll explain stuff about them in the afterword. **

**But first off, the Bijus… I've made them all to be the equivalent of a vampire; they need blood to survive. But they can only feed off their jinchurki and vice versa. For if they drink from a normal person, Athena's curse will come into affect and the Biju will die. **

**However, they can drink the blood of a saint of Athena. Why shall be revealed later on.**

**Athena's curse is the cycle of the Bijus reincarnation; they are reborn in the bodies of their descendants. But when they mature or their chakra levels grow to high for normalcy, they "awaken" - the Biju takes over the host body. It's like growing the tails out of the jinchurki, when Naruto gets angry and he becomes that monster. **

**The jinchurki are basically the same in the manga, only instead of holding the Biju's soul, they control it. They can keep the levels of power by using the seal on their bellies. The jinchurki is also the descendant of the Biju's liaison with a human. Thus the families sometimes have the Biju's name.**

**Well, that's mostly the basics. I shall explain further on in the chapters. This is a side story and the main story will start after this one finishes. **

**999****KyuubiNoKitsune****999**

"Listen. Are you listening, Naruto-kun? Are you finally listening to my words, not the twisted and macribe ones the council gave you?"

There was no answer, no indication that they even heard me. I sighed and turned from the window, returning to the shadows of the room towards where he laid.

One the floor, he was sprawl out like life-sized doll, broken and crippled with the beatings I'd inflicted. But as he was broken, his wounds were healing, the demon blood that flowed in his veins resonating to the blood that flowed in mine.

He will be hungry soon.

I took a goblet from the cabinet on the wall as I passed by it and kneeled down before him. "Naruto-kun, you're bleeding all over the floor," I said, matter-of-factly, cruelly one might say, as I dipped the goblet into one of the pools of blood, filling it to about halfway. I swirled it, watching the liquid turn in a spiral, in a _uzumaki._ "You are wasting all this precious blood," I continued. "Blood that I courteously gave your family so long ago."

"Ba…stard fox." The raspy voice filled the ears no human had and I turned to face him. "Never…wanted blood. Was… forced when… you raped my ancestor!"

I put my foot on his chest, my action making him cough out blood. "I can assure you, Naruto-kun. It was very _consensual."_ He grunted in denial and I ignored him, sipping from the goblet. "She was a feisty one, much like you, Naruto-kun."

He growled and his entire body began to glow with red hot chakra. It wrapped his body like a cloak, lengthening his teeth and sharpening his nails. A tail began to form and his lips reddened to black.

I swallowed the remaining liquid and slammed a fist into his torn torso, right where the seal that formed the link between us flared to life. The action again made him cough blood, but the change instantly vanished and he was a bloodied human again.

But not quite.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," I cooed softly, loosening the collar of my shirt. "Once again, you messed up. That which ties us both, this bond between us, affect you and affects me. Only I need to awaken. You just need to be my watchdog for the council. But how can you, when like me, you too cannot resist your natural instincts?"

He whimpered, flinching as drops of my blood from the scratches I currently made on my neck fell on his tongue stuck out to catch more drops.

I laughed. "I normally like a hot babe to do this," I told him, the tone in my voice suggesting that I had a woman who can give her kiss on my sacred skin. I left it to him to ponder over it. "But because I love you. I will give it to you. For I do, Naruto-kun, despite what you may think. I truly do you."

He struggled as I lifted him, his resolve weakening as I cradled his head to the crook of my neck. Instantly, I felt the prickle of fangs slid deep into my skin and he began to suckle.

"Yesss. That's it, Naruto-kun," I urged him quietly, feeling his body rack with heavy sobs, hot tears staining the front of my shirt, mixing with the red droplets to form an angry texture. "Curse my name. Curse me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Curse me, the one _who killed Athena!"_

**999****KyuubiNoKitsune****999**

To find the Biju of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the council gathered children born in the Year of Sin, placed them together in a small room, starve them for a few weeks and set the room on fire. Since the fox was an embodiment of fire, the child who held the beast's incarnation would not be harmed, no matter how weak he may feel.

From the twelve who suffered, only I survived.

I don't remember much about "the test", as the council came to call it, only of the horrible emotions I was forced to endure. Pain, hunger, fear. They chained me down when I wanted to run, keeping me still as the others around me screamed and howled and slowly burned to ash. They kept me there for what seemed like eternity, when it was only twelve minutes.

I later found out that those feelings had been the instincts of the kitsune. It was through his omnipotence that I survived.

When the doors opened and I was dragged outside, the meaning had been clear. I am the leader of the Biju, the king of hell who wrought our damnation. I learned that this was not my first incarnation, not the first time that I had to face such horror. It had been going on for thousands of years, since our retreat to the east, our landing on the islands we now called our prison.

I am the Destroyer.

A Biju was born into the body of its strongest descendent, where it will lay dormant until its "awakening," when the Biju will devour the soul and take over the body. I have already awakened, however, and I find it to be partially true. I am still the same as before, but now I feel a new presence, an entity, living within me, its voice invading my thought. I know things no human should and my powers are frightening.

It was no wonder they enforced the cruelest test to single me out.

I closed my collar, dropping my jinchurki from my embrace. He fell with a thud, the sound echoing within this private room. Ruffling my hair, I licked the blood off my fingers, walking towards the balcony window that let me see all I desired and can never obtained.

I hadn't always been like this. I had actually been kind. It's a side I keep inside, hidden to all that hated me.

I sat on the rail of the balcony and closed my eyes, remembering the days when I still had a heart…

**999****KyuubiNoKitsune****999**

_**Sanctuary, Greece Fifteen years ago…**_

Last night, I dreamt of why.

Just that simple word, turning over and over in my fragile mind.

_Why. _

Not even a question. Just a statement that robbed me of my rest, keeping me wakeful all night, asleep yet not asleep. And when I awoke, I had a strange premonition that today was special, that today was crucial to me. But with all my premonitions, the feeling was not clear and I could only guess as I opened my eyes.

I rose from my bed and clothed myself in the simple tunic garments that saint-lings wore, children training to become a saint of Athena. As I made my way to the top temple where the Pope lived, I passed by her statue, stopping in my exhausted stride to look at her.

Motherly. That was how she appeared to me, a word that I had not much experience of. Her black marble eyes seemed to greet me, twinkling as though she had a secret, one of her many, many secrets.

I scowled, furious at myself for thinking this way about the enemy. Never mind that it had partly been my fault.

I turned away, and her statue turned sad, but forgiving.

I fled from her.

I had been sent here, to this place, on the order of the Sadaime Hokage, enforced by his successor, the Yondaime Hokage. Never mind that I came from the 4th's bloodline. It had been decided that I share my tutorage with the people I should have hated, so that when it came for me to ascend to my false throne, I had the benefit of both views and therefore, whatever actions I may take will not be biased.

The other option had been confinement, the usual treatment of a Biju whose jinchurki has not been born yet.

When I arrived at the spot where the training was usually spent, I felt a faint presence lingering around like a ghost. I looked up at the tree, peering into its branches to find the strange human boy who was my companion in this training.

"Mu," I called out in greeting and I stepped back as he suddenly appeared before me. A year younger, Mu was the strangest five year old child I've ever met, yet the only one I could reveal myself to.

After all, we shared a common bond in the mere fact that we are not fully human.

"Kyuubi, good morning," he greeted politely with a smile.

I couldn't help but grimace as he reminded me too much of one of my bodyguards (or handlers, as they really were), a sage known as Kimimaro, French leader of the Kaguya Clan and older half brother to ozone of my Bijus, Yonbi. Only with Mu, I actually had a clue what he was thinking.

"Where's Sion-sensei?" I asked, when I finally noticed the lack of our teacher. "I understand if her had Pope duties today but wouldn't he have mentioned it?"

It wasn't like I was worried but it was strange for the man to be late. In fact, ever since we came back from Jamir, there has been a strange tension in the air, one I did not liked.

"It is rather strange," Mu agreed and we lapsed into silence, pondering over the tardiness of our master.

Though I had been originally sent to study here in Sanctuary, I've spent the last few months in Jamir, mastering my spirituality. The agreement had been for me to train under the Pope, but had not specify in a location. So I had no choice but to go along with them.

But in the beginning, we stayed long enough for me to be greeted by the other Bijus and their jinchurkis. They had been all brief introductions, assuring their loyalty for me, friendly and all sharing the same pain in their demonic multicolored eyes. Out of the eight, only two were awakened and three who have not been born yet. I had started to believe that we're all destined to be burdened with grief.

Until I met her.

She had been the last to arrive; so heavily guarded that I had started to believe one of my own had gone made. But I saw her face and I instantly knew.

I think that was when I first fell in love.

Known as the "Chihime," or earth princess, the Shinchibi no Kaku was the only Biju without a jinchurki, due to the family line being nearly utterly destroyed in the crossfire of the last Holy War two hundred years ago. Therefore, she had been confined all her life. In fact, I believe, if it weren't for me, she probably would have never have the opportunity to see the land she had power over of.

Kaku, as she was called, had awaken quickly at age two, having no jinchurki to stopped the process of it. But I didn't mind, not then, not now. For it only served to show how beautiful she was, how pure her soul is.

Strange for a badger.

I frowned at my last thought. Usually, my thoughts were all praises of her, never disregarding her true nature. She was sweet and kind and saw me as family, though I wanted to be so much more. To think an unpleasant thought of her made me ill.

In fact, my stomach had began to roll.

"Kyuubi!" Mu cried, catching my shoulders as I tumbled forward, groaning at the pain. "Kyuubi. What's wrong?"

"Don't feel so good," I grimly told him. "I think I'm going to retch."

I was going to say more, but then our master appeared, Sion, wearing his Pope attire. Flanking him were two men, a blonde one wearing a red foreign hood over his head and had eyes a scorching blue, like lighting; the other I recognized as being Kaku's parent, an elder man with premature white hair and red rimmed gray eyes.

My stomach tightened and my vision began to spin. I knew then. Somehow, I just knew.

"Kyuubi," Sion began, looking pitiful and sad for me. "I'm afraid there's been a tragedy within your family. Shinchibi no Kaku has been killed."

**999****KyuubiNoKitsune****999**

I opened my eyes to harsh screaming. The blonde youth before me clawed at the floor, his body twisting as my ingested blood worked in him, changing him to my colors. His eyes were still blue, but they now had a blood-red fervor that was distinctly me.

Watching him reminded me of how my stomach had been, that day when I got the horrible news. I think the worst part was knowing who did it and knowing I couldn't touch him.

My brief training with the Pope ended and I was sent back to Konoha, to become what I am today.

The incarnation of a demon.

"Why, Naruto-kun," I said, once the change was complete and my boy stopped writhing on the floor. "You look dashing in red."

"Shut…up…!" he growled, his eyes dazed as his body repaired itself. He was about to say more, but I stuffed my fist into his mouth, sharpened teeth piercing the skin of my knuckles just as my cell phone rang.

I answered it. "Moshi moshi?" I grew instantly warm and happy, feelings that had nothing with the victory I had over the boy on the floor but everything to do with the girl on the phone. I listened intently, loving our meaningless conversation, recording every bit of it in my mind.

Her voice has changed a bit, more feminine and sweet. A single flower unblemished in the world of blood and death. My beautiful princess, revived.

"Yes, yes. I'll remember to fetch you some paper. And yes, I promise to help you with your project. I'll even bring Naruto-kun for extra help. Yes, don't worry about it. Just leave everything to me, Kaku."

**A/N: Bijus never die. They are just reborn in a new host. Well, I hoped y'all liked it!**


	2. The Blood of an Ox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya. **

**A/N: Forget to put in the profile for last chapter. Here it is.**

**Name: Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Was born as: unknown for it was taken off the record. However, he is part of the Namikaze family.**

**Birthplace: in the capital, Konoha, of the isles.**

**Age: 21; was Council retrieved at 4 years old.**

**Training: Earlier years was in Jamir before he returned to Konoha; under the tutorage of both the Pope Sion and the late Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi.**

**Awakened: Yes.**

**Jinchurki: Naruto Uzumaki, the Yondaime's son.**

**Parents: Unknown; taken off the record when he was discovered as a Biju and the Demon King.**

**Also, the isles where the Biju and ninjas live is named for each main village (konoha, Suna, the like). Now, unto chapter two of Blood Ties. This chapter was inspired by the chapters in which Sasuke goes after Killer Bee.**

**888****Yamata no Ushi-oni****888**

_Has ever a person can feel like this, as though a wraith has walked over their grave?_

"Killer Bee, earth is a cruel mother. She does not care who or what you are; she has no mercy for anyone. That is why I, the Yamata no Ushi-oni, exist, and through me, you. We, along with the Shinchibi no Kaku and Ichibi no Shukaku, are the only ones that the earth acknowledge as her brethren. That is why we must train, not SIT AROUND AND WRITE USELESS SONGS!"

My yells echoed in the ravine as I huffed my anger at my useless jinchurki.

"But Yama-ku! This is my work! My dream in the making!" Killer Bee protested, waving his hands around. "Think of all the children and hot babes who'll hear this!"

I snorted like a irritated bull that I was. "I've no love of talking machines, much less to listen to them," I said. "It distracts people from hearing the earth's voice. Now get up off your ass and finish your task!"

Killer Bee grumbled but returned his writing materials back in his pockets and continued on our mourning exercise-using chakra to climb the mountain. It was hard work; one needed a precise control over their chakra. Otherwise, it's a long way down the mountain.

The wind blew in my face, the scent it carried placing me on my guard. My charka resonated with my emotions, the ground breaking beneath my feet.

"Killer Bee!" I called out. "I'm taking a short walk. When I return, I want you halfway up that mountain."

"You're a slave driver, Yama-ku!" the African man screehed from his perch. "Making a celebrity work!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," I replied and left, following that scent.

He waited for me at the end of the trail, sitting down with one leg folded and the other bended at the knee. I frowned, recognizing the certain style of his clothes and his dark intentions.

"What do you want, gaki?" I asked, my voice deep and haggard from so many years living in the mountains. "Since when," I continued, "does a apprentice of Orochimaru casually visit's a Biju?"

All who knew of the traitor knew of his work, the forbidden black magic that only we, the demons, are allowed to weave.

He smiled and I shuddered, not in fear, of course, but to suppress my spiraling powers. He looked so much like his brother, another traitor that made my blood boiled.

The weasel who killed our beloved badger.

Same expression, same blank stare. The same darkness in those black eyes. He fiddled with a flower on the ground, a type native only to these mountains. A pretty flower whose white petals were stained red like splattered blood.

The God-fearing mountain folk christened it Cain, after the murderer who killed his brother. Somehow, it was fitting.

"Names are empty, if you don't attack yourself," he replied calmly, as he began to pick the petals one by one, crushing each between his fingertips. The aroma filled the air, for the moment masking both our scent. "I'll be his puppet until I've learned all the I need. And then, I will kill him."

I snorted at his cockiness. "Foolish," I said. "What makes you so sure that you'll resist the temptation?"

"Nothing," he said. "But all the same, he'll be the first whom I test my power."

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

The question lingered in the air for a good five minutes, making my shoulders coil with tension. I did not know this boy and therefore I do not know how to handle him. Any move he made was a threat, one I had to tread cautiously.

Finally, he turned to face me, his usually black eyes now a brilliant red with two commas surrounding the black pupil. I watched, horrified, as a third formed to finish the sacred and cursed eyes.

"I've come to ask for your blood."

I do not know what shocked me the most, his request or the implication his eyes gave. For a brief moment, all I could see was Itachi in front of me. A child Itachi who suddenly changed, no longer smiling like he used to.

A child Itachi who no longer had his friend beside him, leaving forever a dark accusation.

"Sasuke," I whispered softly. "What have you _done?"_

"Of course, I'm not asking for a lot," he continued, as though I hadn't spoken. "Just a drops will be fine."

I shook my head, my poor mind reeling over all these events. "Sasuke, do you even know what you're asking!" I bellowed and stomped away. "Leave," I ordered. 'For the sake of your father, whom I called friend, leave now while I still have the sanity to contain myself!"

For a moment, I entertained an insane thought, of ending it now before Fugaku's bellowed son sank further into the darkness. For a moment, I began to try.

But even as I raised my hand in a killing blow, I couldn't do it. Even though, I wasn't afraid of the war I will cause or the torment I will suffer, I couldn't destroy the son of my dead best friend.

Defeated, I turned away.

" 'For the sake of your father,' " Sasuke repeated. "Do you really think you can ask me to do that, for my dead father's sake?" He chuckled wryly. "That is quite nice of you, Yamata-san. I never though Biju lamented over the dead, seeing how undying you are."

"That's not true, Sasuke," I said quietly. "We Biju feel death more deeply than you think."

Standing, he turned away from me. "I take it that's a no?"

I drew a shaky breath, closing my eyes tightly. "There is a reason why a Biju, their jinchurki, and immediate family are strictly pureblooded. Why there are so few of us, and the reason outside liaisons are forbidden. Our blood is too chaotic, too poisonous, to a normal human. Imagine what it'll do to your chakra rich blood."

"I already know of the risks," Sasuke said, just as quietly as me. "After all, I'm _his _brother. But do you really think this argument will work on me? After all, there are some of your cursed lineage that are mixed blooded. Killer Bee, Gaara, _Naruto,_" the name was said in such a harsh tone, furthering my suspicion of the horrible deed he must have done. "Hell, even _three_ of the precious Biju are mix blood. Yonbi, Raiju… _Kaku…"_

I bellowed and sent out my mighty fists, sending a charge of power in the boy's direction. My wishes be damned. Sasuke had to die, before he's further destroyed by _him_.

As the thick dust cleared my target was gone. But I knew, knew and looked towards the sky at the horrible sight.

Yes, I do not know this boy for this boy is no longer the one I've known for years. For the first time, I lamented my friendship with this one's father, wished I had stayed in the mountains and had Killer Bee come for me instead.

His pale skin had darkened to purple, illuminating his red eyes with a black cross marking across his nose. His black hair was longer, growing out like a spiky crest. Hands, morphed and waxen like a decayed corpse, grew from his back like cheap imitations of wings.

His red eyes narrowed. "Was that suppose to kill me, Yamata-san?" he asked coolly, hints of anguish disguised in his silky voice.

"Yes," I said, no point in lying. "I rather kill you myself rather than allow you to continue to morph your being according to your brother's morbid expectations."

Sasuke winced. Had I not been watching him so intently, I might've missed it. But it was that show of regret that nearly undid me and I gave him one more chance.

"Sasuke, don't think you have to follow in your ancestor's footsteps," I told him, almost begging. "Stop before you go too far, before you forget who is you and who is the figment of hatred. Don't destroy who you are!"

He laughed and I recoiled, as though he had struck me. Gods I wished he had, for it would've given me the opportunity to retaliate. A way to kill him without in sighting a war.

"Am I really hearing this?" Sasuke inquired almost mockingly. "Did a Biju actually say those words to me, a creature that devours the soul of its own descendent to live? Really, Yamata-san. I know you to be many things but never did hypocrisy crossed my image of you."

"Sasuke! This is different! I've lived long enough to know, to distinguish truth and lies! I'll tell you one more time, don't lose to the fantasies! You're family is never coming back! Training to kill Itachi, _killing_ Itachi, is meaningless!"

The look on his face made me stop, and for a moment he became the boy I remembered, the little lost boy I couldn't do anything for. Nothing at all.

"Thank you, Yamata-san," he said, flying away. "Even though your kindness has always been cruel, I had always believed you cared."

"Sasuke!" I called but he was gone. I had no choice but to return, back to the training.

Back to my loyalty and ties to the past.

For no matter how many times I'm hurt, how many times I die, I'll always be loyal to Kyuubi.

My human heart did not matter.

**Name: Yamata no Ushi-oni**

**Was born as: Aki Ushi**

**Birthplace: On the island Kumo, in the surrounding Konoha isles.**

**Age: 53; was taken by the council since he was a baby**

**Training: Kumo**

**Awakened: Yes**

**Jinchurki: His grand nephew, Killer Bee.**

**Parents: Japanese parents of the Ushi-oni tribe.**

**A/N: That's all for now. **


	3. The Fertile Badger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya. Gods know I wished I did.**

**A/N: MILD LEMON IN THIS ONE!! This is a crack pairing between Saga and the Shinchibi no Kaku. That's all!**

**777****Shinchibi no Kaku****777**

"Look at me. Look only at me. Make me the only one in your world."

"That's…hard to do," I whispered softly to him. "Especially for someone like me."

Saga sighed, his breath stirring the flesh of my naked thighs, his head in my lap. In this rare moment of sanity, he calmed in my presence, wanting my touch, and needing me close.

But the things he asked for were so hard for me to give. Not because he was a saint and I a Biju. But because he was the Pope, the ruler of Sanctuary.

Even if it happened in a unjust way.

It was strange, his attachment to me. After all, I was a mix blood, half Greek, half Japanese. The sort of person that Arles, his dark self, hated. Yet I was the one he came to for solace and peace of mind.

Of all the women, saint or concubine, in Sanctuary, I was the one he called for the most. I, a princess living half the world away.

It was hard, since I was given limited freedom. As the last of my family, the last Biju of the Shinchibi no Kaku, I had no jinchurki and so I was the most vulnerable, both to being killed and losing my sanity.

I guess that is what drew us together, Saga and I.

I ran my fingers through his blue hair, loving the soft feel of it. I liked this shade better than the evil gray it was most of the time. Saga relaxed further under caress, his grip on my waist tightening.

"Once more," he said, rising to his elbows to kiss my lips. "Let's fuck once more," he repeated, whispering against my lips.

I pulled away and looked to the side. "I can't," I told him sadly. "I need to leave soon, otherwise, they'll notice I'm gone."

"A quick one," Saga insisted, kissing my face tenderly. "Please. I need to have you again."

The pain in his voice told me everything, as did the haggard breathing. My poor Saga. My poor Arles. Both were two completely different entities, but they were the same man. The very man I remembered from my previous incarnation.

Because I had no jinchurki, it was hard to tell if I have awakened or not. I knew things I should not, have memories that belonged to a different person. But Kyuubi has told me countless times that I have not, that if I had, everyone would of felt it, through the bond that linked us together.

Saga was slowly disrobing me, kissing every inch of flesh he exposed. I trembled under his attentions, wanting more.

"Saga," I whined, trying to escape his grasp. "I have to go." I gasped as he bit collarbone, kissing the small mark he made. He trailed his lips down my chest until he reached his breasts, cupping them in his hands.

"You're so responsive," he murmured, rubbing his thumbs against my nipples, feeling them hardened. He looked at me, kissing me again. "I can't leave you like this, so aroused and aching for my cock."

"I'm not," I tried to protest but cried out instead as he touched between my legs, running his fingertips along my labia.

"You can not resist me," he whispered in my ear and it was the truth. As he touched me, his thumb stimulating my clitoris. All my worries fell away, focusing only on this man and this man only.

"Saga," I moaned, feeling so close. He stopped and I nearly cried, wanting him to continue, wanting to feel that glorious feeling again, the one he always gave me.

But then I felt the hardness of his penis, rubbing against my quivering center. I reached out and held him close, moaning as he began to push inside.

I should stop him, should remind him about protection. But something, something inside told me it was all right, to leave things as it should. He thrust furiously into me, wasting no time in filling me up, stretching me to my limits. Both in my body and emotions.

As I reached my climax, I gave a yell. He soon followed, burying in me one last time before exploding in ecstasy. I felt the rush of his side, filling me to the brink, some of it leaking onto the bed.

I had to go. I had to leave. Quickly before this bond is broken, before I said the words to break them.

_I love you._

**777****Shinchibi no Kaku****777**

"What?" I looked at my friend, panic nearly rising in my chest.

"I said you look different. More refreshed and happy," Yonbi repeated, before returning to dig.

I smiled, relieved. For a moment, I thought Yonbi has seen what I've done, been doing for two years. I might've taken a shower right after and scrubbed myself furiously, there was always something left behind. Like a scent, only it didn't always had to be body related. It was so distinct and faint that only Biju and those of the Inuzuka Clan can pick up on it.

But Yonbi was still a human and therefore didn't have that ability yet. The sixteen year old still hasn't shown any sign of awakening, despite training on Andromeda Island for nearly ten years.

It had been odd that the council had allowed her stay in one place for so long, seeing as how her well-being was at sake. But the connection she had to a certain deceased family probably allowed her to stay.

"Well, our last meeting with Sanctuary went great. That's a load off my chest." The sudden memory of exactly what Saga did to my chest made me blush deeply red and I quickly immersed myself in the task in hand.

We were looking for shellfish for tonight's dinner. Since she wasn't training to be a Saint, Yonbi wasn't so harshly trained as the others. So to make up for it in the eyes of the others, she cooked their meals and did some of the cleaning. But it was hard to keep clean on such a haggard island.

"What's wrong, Yonbi?" I asked, noticing my friend's melancholic mood.

Yonbi threw a clump of wet sand, continuing to fiercely dig. "Today, the saint of Andromeda shall be known."

"That's good, isn't it? Then Shun-san can finally return to Japan and reunite with his brother!" I said happily, referring to the friend Yonbi had on the island. But her expression wasn't happy at all and I instantly grew concerned. "You're…not…happy…?"

"Of course not! Shun's a pussy! He'll never last the first fucking round!" Yonbi gave a growl of rage and pulled at her green hair. She yelled, "No! I shouldn't say this! Argh, I just cant explain it! I ant him to win but if he does he gonna get hurt. There wouldn't be anything doubt of that. I can't help but wish for him to give up, but his dreams…!" In self-loathing, she curled into a ball, grumbling angrily beneath her breath.

I reached over and hugged her, my heart breaking at her trembling form. "You just don't want him to live," I whispered gently.

"That's not true! I know he wants to reunite with his brother. But… I just…" Yonbi sighed and lightly pushed me away. "I just don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to leave me in the same way everyone has left me."

My heart broke for her. I've had my own share of hardships, but it is quite take compared to the horrors Yoni has faced. She's seen more death than was good for a child that she had been and it's greatly traumatized her. The reason the most why she is allowed to stay her for as long as she did under the gentle guidance of Daidulos, the Silver Saint who maintained the island.

"Kaku-sama, Yonbi-sama," Roshi, the jinchurki of the 4 tails, called our names. Reaching us, he announced, "It's time for Kaku-sama to be on her way."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, looking worriedly at my friend.

Nodding her head yes, Yonbi shooed me away. "Yeah, I've got the cooking to distract me," she replied, her answer not exactly relieving me. "Come visit again."

"Okay then." I waved goodbye and began to walk away, where my caretakers waited to take me back to Konoha.

"Hey! Kaku!" Suddenly, Yonbi grabbed me and in the guise of a hug, closed my top. "I hope he wore a condom," she whispered in my ear, grinning at my blushing face. "Bye now."

**777****Shinchibi no Kaku****777**

A Biju is usually not allowed to have children. There was nothing to say how the child will be born, what traits it will have. Like with distributing of blood, it was forbidden.

As I went homeward, I suffered. My throat was parched, my stomach aching. Had I a jinchurki, this wouldn't happen. I wouldn't have been this much of a fool to fall in love.

Badgers were fertile, similar like cats. Placing my hand over my stomach, I wondered briefly if I should tell him.

_I love you._

**A/N: A bit short this one but that how it should be. Here's the profile:**

**Name: Shinchibi no Kaku**

**Was born as: unknown, was taken off the record; is the last of the Kaku family.**

**Birthplace: Sanctuary, Greece**

**Age: 15; Council-retrieved at 2 years old.**

**Training: Greece until 2 years of age; later on Taki, an island of the isles.**

**Awakened: Somewhat.**

**Jinchurki: none**

**Parents: Dan, a Greek, and Tsunade, the granddaughter of the **


	4. The Misguided Mongoose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**A/N: Biju Six. I had fun writing this chapter. I made Raiju to be as cute as a mongoose! Also, I cant really write the Jamaican dialect but try to read Raiju's words with an accent. **

**666****Rokubi no Raiju****666**

"_A boy?" he asked me, looking at me closely. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure!" I yelled, blushing in embarrassment, in anger. _

_Always, always the same. Never different And it hurts me! I hated it, my appearance. The blue eyes, the white skin that never darkened, and blonde hair that seemed to shine golden in the sun. along with the small body, curvy figure that drew the boys to me._

_I am a BOY! I am not pretty or beautiful or even stunning! I am supposed to be handsome! Just plain handsome!"_

_Suddenly, in the midst of my inner ramblings, I noticed that his face was suddenly VERY close to mine. I shrieked and jumped back, falling on my butt. _

"_Don't do that!"_

"_You know, you're very squeamish for a boy," he told me calmly, twirling a red rose in his fingertips, his crystal blue eyes scrutinizing my own._

_I felt my face redden again, but not in anger, embarrassment or even from the frosty cold air of Greenland. Better, it was from his intense stare, as though he could see all my secrets. _

_Ridiculous!_

"_W-well, where I come from, boys don't get in other boys faces. Not unless they want to fight!' I readied myself in a fighting stance. "So come on!"_

"_Alright, alright," he said, bonking me on the head with his rose. "You know, when I thought you were a girl, I was kind of scared."_

"_Huh?" I looked up, confused. "Really? Why?"_

_He smiled. "Well, of course! You weren't affected by my charm. I had thought I was losing my touch. You have no idea how happy this makes me!"_

_I hit him so hard he went flying. Then I began to stomp away, so angry I couldn't see straight._

_Behind me, I heard, "You know, you hit like a girl!"_

_Turning around, I yelled, "Shut up, Aphrodite! Just watch! I'll grow up to be the strongest man in the world. See if you call me a girl then!"_

**666****Rokubi no Raiju****666**

I woke up, blinking into the glare of the light. For a moment, I didn't know where I was, who I was.

But then I remembered.

"Raiju-sama, it's time."

I turned to face the young man, my jinchurki. Damien was dark compared to me, and looked as though he could be my older brother. But it was just the family resemblance. And of course, it was only the family who thought that. To everyone else, he was probably my boyfriend or something.

Frowning, I got up from the seat and followed Damien outside the jet. The frigid air stung a bit and I buried myself in my jacket. Being this close to Mount Fuji near the winter season made the morning air cold. I yawned and started following the trail, intent on completing my mission so I can go back home and get some sleep.

But that probably wont happen seeing I had finals to study for.

Sighing, I tugged at my blonde deadlocks, forcing the last of sleep from my eyes. "Where is this place again?" I asked again.

"Near the mountain's bottom, if we're lucky," Damien said, looking over the file we had been given.

" 'If we're lucky'?" I repeated, shuffling my feet through the fallen leaves.

"The Toad Sage is known for his… research journeys," my jinchurki replied, a bit embarrassed. "He comes and goes to many other places, but this is his favorite retreat."

I sighed again, hating the fact that we had to go after such an evasive character. If the mission hadn't been so important, I'd probably skipped it and gone home. But it was crucial for our survival, once we detach ourselves from the council. It was probably going to be hard, since so many of us haven't awakened and therefore do not have much power.

Sanbi, Yonbi, me, and Kaku. The rest are already awake and ascended to the positions they held. Ever since the Sandaime Hokage's death, things has been hectic and the decision to whether to quarantine us Biju has not been passed. In order to ensure our freedom for our future incarnations, we needed at least two votes from very powerful people. This Toad Sage was one of them.

"Well, let's get a move on," I said and together we made the trek into the mountains.

**666****Rokubi no Raiju****666**

I hated lamenting over the past. The mistakes and cruelty that serve to make me go mad. As a mix blood, I didn't have the iron will that drove the Bijus, that glorious presence that allowed nothing to affect them.

That wasn't said of me.

I as born in a small town on the island of Jamaica, to two very dark skinned parents who fussed over the coloring of their child. My birth revealed my mother's brief affair with a foreign stranger and my brief years living in that house were filled with fear of my foster father's ire and the conflicting question of why.

During those times, I learned something about the mothers of the Biju: they either accepted their demon child or rejected them completely, abandoning them to their fates.

My mother loved me. She loved me enough to suffer humiliation, the beatings her husband gave her. She protected me from the worst, caring for the child that had cast her happiness.

But as I grew older, it was clear she couldn't keep protecting me, so when the council came to get me, she had no choice but to let me go.

I have not seen her since. I've been told, however, that she has disappeared.

After I passed the test that proved that I was the Rokubi no Raiju Biju, I had been sent to Greenland, land of frost and cruelty. The land where lightning can be conducted through the ice.

There, I met him. The only boy who made me wish I were a true woman. But this body was like a boy, so much that it had been easy to believe that I was a boy when I was young. This ugly, useless body.

It helped facing him, however, as an equal, until the time came for us to part.

We reached the hut, a humble dwelling within the forest at the start of the mountain. I wonder about it, seeing as the owner was known for his expensive tastes. I wonder, then, if we had a deeper, more sorrowful side he couldn't let the world see.

I wanted to meet him.

Damien knocked on the door, announcing our arrival. But minutes passed without any answer, just the deafening solitude of the wildlife around us.

"It looks like he's not home," I said, moving towards the back. The moment steeped into the underbrush, a horde of frogs began to croak in alarm.

"Raiju-sama!" Damien called out, but it was already too late. Fast as the lightning dwelling inside me, the frogs jumped into position and four large tongues wrapped themselves around me, tight like ropes made out of woman's hair. The croaking intensified once I was in their grip, alerting their master.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

Damien dropped hard to his knees and bowed his head until he nearly kissed the ground. "Please, Toad Sage. Release my Biju! We did not mean any harm in our coming," he begged.

I stared straight ahead at the approaching man, neither begging for my freedom or acknowledging him as an equal. True, this man was a legend, one of the three who made Konoha a place to be feared and held in awe. But we both knew who was stronger, even in my un-awakened state.

The Toad Sage did not look to be an old man of fifty. He was tall with large white hair, red strips coming down from both dark eyes. A mole was located on the side of his nose, and he had giant white teeth. Even in the frosty morning, he was shirtless with bare feet, his huge muscular body oozing the strength he held.

Like all warriors, there were scars on his torso from past battles.

When he reached me, I had to crane my neck all the way up. He was tall, like a tree, but I still didn't let his height affect him.

A mongoose had the strength and courage to fight against a poisonous cobra. Though I only have half that strength. I will use it to beat this man.

Maybe.

His eyes raked up and down my captured self and suddenly there as a grin. "You know," he said, "you have a pretty face. But you have a boyish figure. Tell me, did you come to ask for my advice to make yourself a woman?" he asked, cupping my small breast, or lack of them. "Are you sure you are a girl?"

My face turned so red I swore smoke came from it. The frogs croaked in pain and their tongues released me as the electricity began to flare in tune to my anger. But just as quickly, it began to wane.

I looked back and saw Damien, his hand on his stomach. Underneath it was a faint glow. I sighed and forcibly reigned in my anger before turning back to the infuriating, perverted man.

"No," I growled. "We came to asked for your support in the Biju cause."

"Oh." Understanding now, he nodded. "I've heard of your situation. And I was suspecting for you will arrive. Seems as I was right. Well come. Lets get this over with, Baby face."

I glared at the nickname but followed all the same. I may have the power to tackle the cobra, but I have the tightest collar in the world. I followed meekly and obeyed, willingly degrading myself for my brethren.

I guess I can't really keep that promise to you, can I?

_Aphrodite…_

**A/N: Profile!**

**Name: Rokubi no Raiju**

**Was born as: Ainsel Nakam**

**Age: 16; Council-retrieved at 3 years old**

**Training: Greenland during the winter; Konoha during the spring.**

**Jinchurki: Damien, a elder cousin on father side.**

**Parents: A Jamaican woman and elder son from the Raiju family, now deceased. **

**I made Raiju into a transsexual because usually the Raiju is born as a boy. However, due to his mixed birth, Raiju was born a girl. **

**Well, I hoped y'all enjoyed this! Next time is the Gobi no Hoko. **


	5. The Dreamy Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**A/N: This one was a bit hard to write. That's why its late. No profile this time cause I'm still working on him. Now I give you the five tails.**

**555****Gobi no Hoko****555**

What would you say if I told you I were innocent? That I was framed by a little girl who "mistakenly" killed her grandmother? Or that the hunter, who was the girl's lover, stuffed jewels down my throat, creating the excuse to tear out my stomach?

That I am an innocent, "big, bad wolf"?

Well, it didn't happen that way. Not in the storybook manner. But Pandora was Little Red Ridding Hood and she did kill a grandmother. Only it was _my _grandmother. And the hunter… Does the name Hades ring any bells? And the jewels in my stomach were actually markings, that which defined me as awakened.

My name is Gobi no Hoko. I am the five tailed wolf, the oldest of the Biju. And the only to survive so many wars. I shall be turning two hundred and seventy-five this year.

A Biju lives eternal. However, the problem lies with the outside forces and the frailty of the Biju's own body. We are born as human, so we are killed as human. Otherwise, we would live forever, long after the world's destruction.

So plainly, I am an old timer and I do not look like it.

I've seen so many horrible things, fought in wars that torments the soul and can make a saint of God question their morality. I saw the rise of cities, saw them fall into bloody ruin. Saw the best of man, saw the worst of him. I've seen oceans fill with blood, saw the darkness nearly overwhelmed the world.

Most of what I've seen are visions, the people I've met sometimes do not exist. I live in both in the past and future, see so many possibilities.

So I am the only one who know it's going to happen again.

The madness shall never stop.

**555****Gobi no Hoko****555**

Blood filled my mouth, flowing down my throat to land in my stomach. It left a bitter trail, the taste of copper in my mouth. I licked the excess blood off my lips and closed the wound with chakra.

"That's enough, Atsuma," I said. "I'm done."

"You don't drink enough. That's why you're so sick all the time," my jinchurki grumbled, rubbing the new scar on his wrist. His hand began to glow and the skin became unblemished once more.

"That's not true," I lightly protested. "I just didn't want you to be woozy tonight. After all, you have a date"

Immediately, Atsuma began to smile. "I still cant believe she said yes," he told me, sounding a little awed. "I always thought she hated me."

"No. That's not true," I replied, searching for my stick. "Jinchurki are different from Biju. You don't seek one another for comfort the way we do. Sometimes, an individual likes to think there is no more freaks in the world. Now, enough of this talk. Tell me what happened at the council meeting today. I believe the issue is still up for debate?"

Atsuma sighed and nodded, looking disgusted. "Many want us in cages and closely monitored. Others want to use us as weapons of war. And others more think we should just be put down."

"Heh. I see," I said, sitting slowly in my chair. "Total confinement, use of war, or being put to death like rabid dogs. What marvelous choices." I laid back in my chair. "What has Kyuubi proposed?"

"He wants us to be free," Atsuma answered, sitting down on the couch beside me. "His argument says that we've been tamed and therefore will not pose a threat. He needs, however, three votes of the people with the most power to support his claim and perhaps we might win. We have the vote of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato-sama, but the other two has been trouble."

"Jiraiya will say yes," I murmured dreamily. "He is impressed with Raiju's courage and spirit. As for the other vote, the future is undetermined. There are many people sympathetic to our cause, but they have not spoken to the right Biju yet." I sighed, suddenly weary.

"You had another vision, sir," Atsuma told me. He lifted his wrist. "You need more blood."

I waved him away irritably. "I told you. I've hand enough. Besides, I merely gave you a hint. The vision did not overwhelmed me. My mind is still here, in this reality."

My jinchurki did not looked convinced by my words, but did not question my wisdom. Instead, he muttered. "You're going to die of old age, old man."

I chuckled wryly. "If only I were so lucky."

**555****Gobi no Hoko****555**

"_A child…?" I whispered dreamily. The sounds of crying stopped as the small boy turned to look at me, his eyes, though, continued to overflow with tears._

_I bent down so that my height was less intimidating, so the odd coloring of my features would not be so striking. "What are you doing here?" I asked. This was not a vision for I've just drank a healthy amount of Atsuma's blood. Yet I couldn't help but be curious to be in my domain. The clans made sure their children knew to stir free from places where a Biju was known to dwell._

_The boy sniffed. "I'm sorry, taichou," he said, surprising me at calling me master. "I didn't know there were your gardens. I mean, they look so empty…! I'm sorry!"_

_I watched him, taking his appearance. With his plump body and swirl markings on both cheeks, I guessed him to be a Akimichi child, the clan most famous for their appetite. It would cause me trouble if he were found here. _

"_Let's go. This garden is filled with more dangers than you can possible know. One wrong step and you'll be killed. Come."_

_Together, I led him onto a path out. He sniffed miserably behind me, wiping his runny nose with his sleeve. _

"_Why are you crying?" I asked suddenly, the question startling the both of us._

"_Huh?" he sniffed and looked up at me. _

"_I want to know what makes you shed tears," I explained, returning his stare. _

_He looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. _

"_Huh. I see," I let the matter drop, letting the boy his secrets. "Do you need a minute? We're nearly there and I don't think you would like your father to see your blubbering."_

"_Yeah." He wiped his face again. "Thank you, mister."_

"_Not at all. You can call me Hoko, by the way. I have a feeling we might be seeing one another again. Maybe not this year or the next, but sometime in the future. So stay strong, Choji, stay strong."_

I opened my eyes, lifting my head from the cushion of the couch. "A dream of a memory," I whispered out loud, feeling the tears flow from my eyes down my cheeks.

"Crying in your sleep? That's odd, even for you."

I looked to the side, smiling softly at the intruder. "My, it's been a while. Never thought you would willingly come back to this land, of which you hate so dearly," I greeted, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I've been winning most of my losses and I don't like it." Her honey brown eyes glared at me. "Tell me, what do you know of her? What have you seen?"

"Of who?" I wondered. "Of the apprentice you left to wait in Konoha or the daughter you abandoned?"

KABOOM!

"Now, why did you do that?" I scolded her, looking idly at the destroyed table and chairs. "Now, where are we going to eat?"

"Don't fuck with me!" the woman snapped, he mighty fists still glowing with blazing chakra. "You probably saw me coming so spill it out! What happened? Why do I have this feeling, this feeling of helplessness?"

"Just like the one you had when Dan-san died, correct?"

She stilled and a glazed look came over her eyes. I waited for a bit before tapping my stick to the wooden floor. The table and chairs morphed away before forming a bench behind her.

"If you want us to talk, then have a seat," I ordered. "I don't fancy having all this estate destroyed because of your anger."

She huffed but threw herself down on the bench. "Now tell me," she demanded. "What has the Fates chosen for our future?"

Still I delayed, sighing with irritation and idly playing with my stick. "You are the last of your family line, correct?" I questioned.

"No, my daughter is," she said bitterly, pain in her eyes.

"But you are pureblood, whilst your daughter is mixed," I pointed out. "Therefore, you are the last." She refused to answer to that. I sighed again and continued. "Because of this, the Shodai lineage, part of the Kaku family and last survivor, is about to die. You are past your prime and unless by some miraculous medical research you're famous for finds you a way to get pregnant, you cannot have anymore pureblood children. All now that is left is for your daughter to breed with the right chosen man, conserving your grandfather's blood."

I did not have to wait long for a reaction, for she screamed in outrage before I'd even finished. "What? Are they really thinking to breed her, even if she is a Biju?" She couldn't believe it. "Have the council gone mad?"

"People tend to do pretty ugly things when they're desperate. You of all people should know that," I said.

"But they cant! How can they breed her when they-"

"Badgers are surprisingly fertile," I said, interrupting," which has always been troublesome for the Shinchibi no Kaku. Especially when they have their itch scratched." I opened my eyes wide before narrowing them. That had been surprising to say the least. Perhaps I should have drank more of Atsuma's blood.

I heard heavy breathing and turned to my guest. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror but I can still detect some glint of happiness within their honeyed depths.

"Ka-Kaku is pregnant? My daughter is pregnant?"

I nodded. "You know I cannot tell a lie," I reminded her. "So if I said it, then it's true."

"But how? Oh, don't answer that! Who is it? Who is the father?"

I shrugged. "I have not seen him nor do I have a feeling of who it could be. But Kaku-san is expecting a litter and it'll be troublesome for the times to come. Especially with our new enemies."

She looked at me. "What enemies? Of whom are you taking about?" she asked.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Somewhere within the gardens of my estate. The doors burst opened and Atsuma ran in, flustered and already battle worn.

"Hoko-sama! We must leave!"

I looked at the empty bench, pondering a bit. "What are you going to do know, Legendary _Loser?"_ I whispered softly.

"Hoko-sama!"

"_Hoko-sama, all those years ago, when I was crying in your garden, I was crying because I was alone. But I'm not alone anymore. For that, I thank you, Hoko-sama."_

"Well," I got up, leaning on my stick, "let's start this bloody chase, Akatsuki."

I been alive for more than two centuries. In all that, I doubt there's been anyone else besides that lughead Sion who every said thank you to me.

Especially when I huffed, and puffed, and blew their houses down.

**A/N: I can at least say this: The Hoko is 275 years old and fought in the last Holy War. He's the only Biju alive who's that old. He is also a psychic and can see the past and future. Next time is the four tails, Yonbi no Sado. **


	6. The Sad Cockatrice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**A/N: Alright, here's the profile for Hoko**

**Name: Gobi no Hoko**

**Was born as: Issiah**

**Birthplace: Iwa**

**Age: 275; Council-retrieved at 5 years old.**

**Training; Numerous places around the world and those beyond time.**

**Awakened: Yes.**

**Jinchurki: A grand cousin born a hundred years after him.**

**Parents: Records lost of them.**

**Now on to the next Biju. Enjoy!**

**444****Yonbi_no Sado****444**

I am not beautiful.

The Yonbi no Sado is a cockatrice, a basilisk. A freak of nature that should never be born. The mix breed of a lizard and a rooster.

I am a monster.

And it sucks, being reminded of it.

But here, on this imperfect cruel island, you tell me otherwise. You look at me without hate or disgust, without any judgment of who I am. Even as you know me, even as you know all my secrets, you continue to treat me like a human.

I love and hate you for that.

**444****Yonbi_no Sado****444**

I was sent to Andromeda Island after the Uchiha massacre, in hopes of saving the now last Yonbi Biju. It was just a brief sanctuary, a place to hide until the traitor, Uchiha Itachi, was captured. Ten years later and I'm still here.

They cannot catch him, not unless they had a god on their side. Itachi is too morbid, too clever for human comprehension.

Only a monster can catch another monster.

So when I heard Sasuke left Konoha and into Orochimaru's grimy clutches, I wasn't surprised. Hell, it was a matter of time. I saw my parents die. He saw his parents be slaughtered like cattle. So again, hot surprising.

But I couldn't understand his choice of master. It was well known that Orochimaru was practicing the dark arts, experimenting on children of the worst kind.

Desperation was a ugly thing indeed.

"Yonbi-san."

I was interrupted in my brooding, the glaring contest I was having between me and the rocky wall in front of me. I turned towards Shun, the Japnaese boy that came to this island four years after I did.

Realization dawned on me as I took his sadden face. Today was the day of the final test, the test that will determined whether he really is the saint of Andromeda.

I found other things to be more appealing than chained up and left to break free, using your cosmo while the water rise up around you.

Yeah, no pressure.

I turned my face away. "You're going to be late, _fraulein,"_ I told him, using the detested nickname I had for him. "Get going."

That hurt him as though I had struck him. "So, you're really not going to watch, then."

"I have better things to do," I said cruelly. _Like figuring out who is the man is that can convince Kaku to give up her chastity and risk the wrath of the council, _I added.

Indeed, I had been shocked yesterday when she came to visit me. Through the open v of her shirt, I saw the countless hickey marks and when she embraced me, I could smell the man as thoroughly as though he was standing right beside me. I also felt something different, in the signature of her chakra as if there were two of her.

The council is going to bust a nut over this.

I heard the shuffling of feet and sighed. _"Mon Dieu, _Shun!" I yelled, whirling to face him. "I said I'm not going! Now scat!"

His sweet eyes were hurt and he nodded. "Good bye then," he said and left. When he was no longer in earshot, I let out a howl of self disgust.

I didn't want to hurt him. Shun was one of the few people in this world that can stir my heart, make me feel something. The sight of him made me want to protect him, to keep him from harm.

The opposite of what he wanted.

Shun was the type of person who would sacrifice himself to keep others from harm. He hated conflicts, the type of kind soul that is taken advantage of. He reminded myself of a younger me, back when I could still cry.

**444****Yonbi_no Sado****444**

_Andromeda Island, 6 years ago_

"Yonbi, we are getting a new saint to train," Daidulos, the silver saint who maintained the island, told me.

I looked up from my work. "Then I shall add another plate then," I said in response. I waited if he was going to say something else, stirring the soup that was tonight's dinner.

Like always, his presence had a great effect on me. My heart pounded, my face reddened and I was more of a klutz than usual. Also, his words from all those years ago, the ones he said to release me from my self hate, passed through my mind.

"_I think you're beautiful. So don't hide, Yonbi. Don't degrade yourself so."_

Even now, my heart quickened.

Daidulos was a very handsome man. Long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the deepest part of the ocean. Watching him was like watching this island, this imperfect island that shone with a grace and beauty in its harsh climate and ruggedly terrain. Four years ago, I've been terrified. I wasn't a beauty and so had no wish to be in a beautiful place. I even hated Daidulos for a while.

But now I love him.

I was sure my face was turning red right now.

"Yonbi-"

"We need more crawlfish!" I yelled and ran to get a bucket. "I'll go get some."

"Yonbi." He grabbed arm, stopping my panicked escape. His hand was rough against my skin, battle worn and calloused from using the chains. Daidulos pulled me back to turne me so we could be face to face. Hard to do with my face bowed low so my green bangs could shadow my burning face.

"Yonbi," Daidulos repeated for the third time. "I need to ask you a favor. Try to get along with him. I'm not going to ask you to baby him but please, for your sake, try to befriend him."

So the newbie was from Japan and seeing how I didn't particularly like anyone from there… But it would nice to have company from the same place and have someone who wouldn't sneer at me everyday.

I nodded then. "Fine. I'll be nice to him. But if he turns out to be an asshole. I'm holding you responsible," I told him, looking up at him to show I meant business.

Daidulos gave me one of his rare smiles and kissed my forehead tenderly. "Thank you. Now go get those crawfish."

My hands shaking, I nodded. "H-hai."

Later that day, Shun arrived. He was so small and girly, his eyes brimming with misery and wushed tears. I had kept my distance from him, watching as the other children "welcomed" him, using him as a target to flaunt and show off their skills. I also noticed that Jun, the other female of the island who ,unlike me, was training to be a saint, was eyeing him intently behind her silver mask.

Great. The only girl in the island and she had to fall for the new guy. There goes Shun's chances of making friends.

Daidulos broke the boys up and began introducing both the people and the island. I left then, not wanting to be a third party. I didn't belong on this island. I was only here by default, just a case of sympathy.

Even as I told myself this, I knew the truth. I just didn't want to me him, he who resembled to much like the child I had been.

But fate played a funny tune. As I was repelled by Shun, I was drawn to him. He braved the harsh taining day after day, took the taunts and beatings from the others.

He regarded me with the same curiosity I did him. Every time I came near, Shun expressed a desire to speak to me. But the natural coldness a Uchiha was famous for kept him away and he looked sadder than ever.

I couldn't deal well with people, being shunned most of my life by the people who should have loved, cared, and protected me. So I was awkward with him, giving his meals and barely said a word to him. Yet always I found myself lingering, watching him train and grow strong.

Daidulos said nothing to my way of keeping my promise. He knew this was hard for me and probably expected as much, if not less. But he did give me those glances, the ones that asked to try harder.

Easier said than done. However, I began to try.

It was then I learned that Shun still cried. Hidden away, from others, he shed his tears as he made promises to an older brother.

I had meant to walk away, to give him his privacy. But instead, I found myself embracing him, holding him tightly in my arms.

Never wanting to let him go.

**444****Yonbi_no Sado****444**

Much harder to do since I had to.

It was sundown and somewhere out in the ocean, Shun was struggling against the harsh mercy of the sea, learning the power of self-sacrifice.

I looked at the moon, wondering what it would be like if I could live there far from these emotionational attachments.

"Still here, Yonbi-sama? You're colder than I thought." I turned to meet Roshi, the old man that was my jinchurki. At the sight of him, my heart quickened and I felt incredibly hungry. The feeling only got worse when I saw what he carried.

"Roshi-kun," I greeted and covered my mouth, horrified. My teeth had lengthened to sharp points and I was suddenly aware of everything, from the continuous waves of the ocean to the flowing blood that ran in Roshi's veins. "When… did… you… get back?"

"Just now," he answered, looking up and down my form, inspecting my state of health. He sighed as I didn't meet his expectations. "Yonbi-sama, do you enjoy worrying me?" Roshi glared at me. "Why havent you drank the missiles I left you? Please don't tell me you threw them away again."

"No!" I snapped. "I just couldn't find the right opportunity. After all, we have anew trainee on the island, one who doesn't know what I am or what I do."

Roshi didn't look convince and this solemn stare weighed on me, growing heavier and heavier until I finally snapped, "Fine! I've hadn't the time! Just give it o me and leave!"

"You know I cant do that. I'm your jinchurki. I stay by your side forever."

"Until the council calls you away," I muttered bitterly.

He walked past me, pushing the bag of blood into my chest. As a reflex, I reached out and grabbed it. Instantly, I bit into the plastic bag, sucking the gushing blood into my mouth. It was cold but that's how I prefer it. I refused to get my necessity from the source. Like always, I felt myself change, into a more gruesome and uglier monster. Four small, red abominations began to sprout from my head, glowing an ethereal blue in the moonlight. They will grow larger with the amount I blood I took, or if Roshi released the seal at the complete four levels.

"It's rare to see you out tonight," Roshi commented, looking out at the sea, intent on a certain spot. "I thought you couldn't handle the cold."

"I cant handle the hot either but you don't say anything during the day," I replied quite rudely, and tossed the empty bag to him.

He caught it and continued, "Yes but you always avoid the night. In fact, I distinctively remember you saying that you hated it. Now, if you said that, what reason would you be out here. Certaintly not for me. Perhaps…" He trailed off, looked pointedly at me and grinned. "You're worried about the boy in the water."

"Ugh!" I scoffed angrily, even if it was true. "I don't know what you're talking about," I growled.

"But think about it. Here you are, waiting in the cold which you cant stand - you're starting to look a little blue there, Yonbi - and during the time of day which you hate. If I remember properly, that new trainee you mentioned is in the middle of a life-threatening test-"

I covered his mouth before he could say anything more. In the light of the moon, I was sure of my face was bright red, embarrassed and angry at being seen through so easily.

"So I was right," Roshi chuckled against my palm. "You are worried."

I mumbled angrily incomprehensible words.

Taking away my hand, Roshi said," And once again, you said something wrong and now you're suling. Yonbi, why don't you just go to him? I'm sure Shun will appreciate it."

"I cant," I said miserably, turning away.

"And why not?"

I turned away and looked towards the sea, feeling the wind bite and strike my skin.

_A green meadow… running towards the sun… a burst of power… splattered with blood…_

"Because any one I care about die," I whispered sadly, closing my eyes, feeling the memories rush in, trying to overwhelm me. On my chest, directly over my heart, the scar ached, much like the wound it had been that day.

That day Itachi killed Shusui and…

I bit my lip to hold back the whimper.

"So is that the reason why you haven't made a move on Daidulos-san?" Roshi chuckled as I whiled around, gaping at him. He tugged his spiky ponytail, winking at me. "I may be old, Yonbi, but I can still see when my charge is pining for a man."

I wanted to die. If Roshi could see it, can Daidulos…?

"Don't worry. You've hid it well. I'm just more perspective in the lives of others," Roshi assured me, patting my head. He grew serious. "Yonbi, what happened to your mother sight years ago and what happened to your brother six years ago are not your fault. The first was due to mankind's ignorance, the second the delusions of a madman. You were just a child caught in the crossfire."

I didn't believe him and he knew it.

"Go Yonbi, before the fragile bonds between you are strained beyond repairing. Go and find your heart again."

Roshi pushed me on my way and I looked back at him. He out of all people knew how impossible that was. Nevertheless, I followed his order and went to see Shun.

Watching him succeed did more good than it should have. I couldn't helped but feel bad, filled with a dark premonition. Something will happen to this savage island, something horrible.

As Shun looked up, he saw me and a look of wonder lit up his face, followed by a pure look of happiness. He did not shun me, did not care of the four tails sprouting from my head.

I am the Yonbi no Sado.

I should not exist. But for you, I want to.

**A/N: Profile!**

**Name: Yonbi no Sado**

**Was born as: Fleur Nyne, later became Fleur Uchiha**

**Birthplace: A town in France.**

**Age: 16; Council-retrieved at 2 years old**

**Training: Konoha until the massacre of the Uchiha; was then sent to Andrameda Island.**

**Awakened: No.**

**Jinchurki: A distant old relative named Roshi who was also the jinchurki of the previous Yonbi**

**Parents: A French maid and a member of the Uchiha main family; both now deceased.**

**Have big plans to do with her in the main story. Hoped you enjoyed. Next time is the three tails, Sanbi.**


	7. The Killer Turtle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**To Ryujin: Thank you for the review and your suggestion. However, I'd already done Sanbi by the time I got your review. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this Sanbi as well.**

**And as for the jinchurki, I made it Haku for a reason that I'll later reveal in the main story. Also I love Haku and want him to be a part of the main storyline.**

**Profile!**

**Name: Sanbi no Isnonade**

**Was born as: Council keeps it a secret.**

**Birthplace: Kiri**

**Age: 26; Council-retrieved at 4 years old.**

**Training: Kiri**

**Awakened: Yes**

**Jinchurki: A younger cousin named Haku.**

**Parents: Two Kiri shinobi.**

**On to the story!**

**333****Sanbi no Isnonade****333**

Has ever a man felt he was born with no purpose in the world other than to be a monster?

I sat within the halls from the room the council used for its meetings, staring at the wall. Once again, the issue of us Biju has been brought up. Once again, no decision has been made, leaving us to worry.

"If you continue to frown so much," someone said as they sat down next to me, "you'll gain a permanent frown, Sanbi-sama."

I turned. "Haku," I said, nodding at the feminine boy who was my jinchurki.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Sanbi-sama," Haku continued. "Kyuubi-sama has a plan to save us."

I sighed. "I know, Haku, but we're running out of time. That bastard Danzou continues to poison our image with his lies, forgetting our exploits in the past, the many times we've died for their cause. All to make sure we monsters never find happiness. Danzou wants us to be weapons, take over the world. Completely forgetting about the earth's protector, the one who cursed us, Athena."

Haku sat quietly, processing this information. "But if we get those three votes, maybe-"

"Even then, Danzou will find a way to disregard them. Kyuubi has to find a way to outsmart him without any way for him to bounce back."

He sighed. "You're so negative, Sanbi-sama! Have some faith!"

"Faith, huh?" I scoffed bitterly. "I've hadn't much of it all my life."

"Hmph. Oh! I almost forgot. I went to visit Yonbi-san and she told me to give you this. She even gave me a plate as well," he said, taking from his bag two bento boxes, smelling delicious of French cuisine and cooked fish. He handed me one and took the other.

"You went to go see Yonbi? When?" I asked incredulously, wondering when he had the time. The meetings took at least seven days and five days to travel to. We had traveled separately this time, because Kyuubi had asked for my presence before the meetings began.

"I took a detour through Andromeda Island," Haku said, taking a bite of his meals. "She's doing well by the way."

"Really? I'm glad," I said softly, smiling to myself.

"Hoo? Is that a happy smile?" Haku poked at my shoulder, my face growing instantly annoyed.

"Is that so, Haku? I'm glad to hear my little kawaii Yonbi is fine," a voice said, and suddenly my tray was taken.

I looked up. "Kyuubi-donno," I whispered, awed by his presence. Like always, he held himself with a royal bearing and his chakra signature was intense as the flames he used. Behind him, standing slightly away form us and his Biju was Naruto, the sixteen year-old son of the Yondaime Hokage. By the haunted look on his face, the meeting between father and son did not go well.

"It's been so long since I had the pleasure of Yonbi's cooking," Kyuubi said as he tasted some of the food.

"Hmm…" I drawled, my fingers twitching as I watched him eat _my_ food.

"Ah, delicious!" he sighed, handing it back to me half eaten. "Brilliant as always, Yonbi-chan!"

"So, what brings you here, Kyuubi-sama?" Haku asked, as I was too busy fuming at my eaten meal.

"Do I need a reason to come visit my 3 tails?" Kyuubi asked, wiping his mouth a handkerchief he pulled out from his coat.

"Well, of course not. I was just-"

"Don't let him bother you, Haku," I said, wiping the used fork with tail of my shirt. "He's just teasing you."

"Once again, Sanbi ruins the fun," Kyuubi sighed ruefully. Then he grew serious. "Sanbi, I need for you to find someone for me."

My ears twitched and a slow, dangerous smile covered my lips. "Who?" I asked.

"Now don't go and get all excited, Jaws. I just need for you to verify her location. No killing."

My smile fell and I glared at him, which he laughed. "Alright then," I said gritting-ly. "Who do you want me to find and 'verify her location'?" I added the last part a bit mockingly.

"Sanbi-sama," Haku said, scolding. Why did the boy have to act so motherly? It was creepy at times, like right now.

"Well like I said. She's a woman about thirteen years of age. I know she's alive because I can sense her cosmos, something only I can do. But I'm unable to find her. At fist, I had believed she was at Sanctuary but when I suck into her rooms, there was no sign of anyone living there for hundreds of years."

Wait. Cosmo? Usually Kyuubi would say charka. A thirteen year girl? I knew for a fact he didn't like them young. Like me, Kyuubi preferred older women, those who aren't shy in the bedroom. Sanctuary? The only reason any of our kind ever went to the place of our cursing is to play ambassador, which was Kaku's job. And to sneak into the abandoned rooms that hasn't been lived in for hundreds-

"Ah, I see you figured out who I'm talking about," Kyuubi smiled.

Haku took away my plate before I dropped the rest of it. By then, I lost attention of everything, intent on the fiery haired man whose shirt collar I gripped tightly in my hand.

"Kyuubi-sama," I said in a low threatening voice. "I do _not_ feel like getting blown up again." I was referring to my Biju's memories, the time when this nightmare began.

"And do you think I do?" Kyuubi returned, sounding a bit peeved. Forcibly, I let go, even as Naruto and Haku had moved to separate us. He fixed the collar, then continued. "I haven't seen her since her birth thirteen years ago and the sudden betrayal of Aiolos, the Golden Saint of Sagittarius. Back then, I was still a child, unable to question the conflicting energies that I felt that day of the betrayal. Now, however, I want to use my power to learn the truth. That's where you come in, Sanbi."

"Huh." I crossed my arms, no the least convinced.

"Glad to hear your faith in me," Kyuubi said dryly.

"And why this meddling?" I asked.

Kyuubi stilled and had the nerve to _pretend_ to think about it. I could swear fumes were coming out of my ears and my hair on fire.

"Sanbiii…" Haku warned, the fact he didn't use an honorific meaning that I had a dangerous chakra spike. Quickly, I sought to control myself before my demonic instincts took over.

Friend or not, if I attack Kyuubi, it's over. Everything. I wouldn't even have time to blink.

Kyuubi chuckled, amused greatly. "Well, Sanbi. If you must know, I have a plan and it involves Athena. But I need to find her first and that's where I need you."

"And I don't suppose you'll tell me this plan of yours?" I asked for the heck of it, not really expecting for him to answer me.

"Nope," he said, confirming my suspicions, "but I can tell you that our fates are going to change."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved his words away. "Well might as well get started. Come on, Haku." I past by Kyuubi but stopped as an uneasy feeling came over me, stilling my movements, inspiring fear in my thoughts.

"K-Kyuubi," I stammered, appalled by my reaction.

"I know," Kyuubi said, sighing. "One of us has just been attacked. But don't worry. Hoko's too much of an coot to let himself die. He's probably driving them insane by now with his antics. Good luck Sanbi and try to be quick. We're running out of time. Come, Naruto-kun."

I bowed, sensing as they left. Haku came to my side, his brown eyes wide and worried. "Sanbi-sama, what was that surge?" he asked me.

"The beginning of the end," I told him. "Come on, Haku. Let's go find that little goddess of his."

When you are born a monster, you have no choice but to become a monster. But you can still hope that one day you'll find salvation.

It's only a matter of time.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been busy due to Halloween and stuff. Oh, and in case in it wasn't implied deeply enough, Sanbi is the assassin for the Bijus, killing people if ordered to. I made him a bit sharky in his enjoyment of killing people. **

**Well, the next one is the two tailed cat, Nibi no Nekomata. Bye bye! **


	8. The Cat of Death

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the week without updates. I had my wisdom teeth taken out so I've been stuck in bed. But I did manage to start on Shukaku's story and the first part of the main story. I'll try to post them as soon as I can. Also, I'll be posting Tenshi Kyou Akuma soon as well. **

**Well, here's the profile for the Nibi.**

**Name: Nibi no Nekomata**

**Was born as: Family did not give an actual name**

**Birthplace: Kumo**

**Age: 19; Council-retrieved at 2 years old.**

**Training: Kumo until 5 years old; later years in India, in a monk monastry**

**Awakened: Yes.**

**Jinchurki: A cousin named Yugito Nii.**

**Parents: Father had been a Kumo shinobi; mother an ordinary citizen**

**Also, this story was supposed to be posted on Halloween but… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or Naruto.**

**222****Nibi no Nekomata****222**

Is it possible for a woman to love a man this much, to want him, to long for him to the point of her own insanity? Or is this the natural reaction of Death towards Life? Is this how the reaper feels whenever it looks upon a newborn child?

Is this part of my curse as the incarnation of the Nibi no Nekomata?

The two-tailed cat, the living embodiment of flames known as the living Ghost. In order to find this Biju, children born in the year of the Reaper must be sent to the land of death itself. Only the cild with t the ability to escape that hell could be the two tails.

I still have nightmares from it.

Which brings me here, waiting as he finished his daily mediation. Driven to seek his solace once more, to commit a sin that can never be forgiven.

Again, my heart yearns for things of which can never be.

"Nibi," the way his voice said my name gave me shivers and I tried not to purr. "You're early today."

"I don't have much time," I told him. "I had to escape from everyone to escape here. Today, I am to return to Konoha."

"I see." He turned in my direction. "So you risk everything to give a farewell to me, your enemy?"

I sighed and laid my head in his lap. "You're not my enemy," I told him, re-igniting our old argument that has started since the day he learned of what I was. "If anything, you should be accusing me of the same sentiment. Once upon a time, I tried to kill your precious Athena."

Silence followed my words, but it was a comfortable once, one that helped my erratic mind. He further the healing process by patting my head, stroking it in the manner that I liked. I let go for once and began to pur.

"It almost easy to believe you were once a giant two tailed cat," he said, a bit jokingly.

I frowned, but didn't gave much effort into being angry. "Quiet, Shaka," I growled lightly at him, "for it's very hard for me to believe you were once a fat man whose belly people rub for luck."

Perhaps it was the destinies given to us that drew us together, fates too large for our small, frail shoulders. Like me, Shaka had been kept in isolation most of his life, seeing nary a soul. We are kindred spirits. He was the ying to my yang, the light to my darkness.

Following Kyuubi,s example, I had been sent to India for a few years, to learn of life before I learn the rest of Death; a little interlude, if you will. Though the monks that were his caretakers had been greatly against it, I had been sided together with Shaka, learning the ways of the Buddha, treasuring life as well as becoming detached from it.

However, there became a problem. Shaka showed the distance that was required of him, but around me, he showed too much emotion. It was both strange and puzzling to both the monks and my own family until it drew to the point where my training was cut short. I continued to stay in India, but kept far away from the man who was closest to God.

But it didn't stop me from seeking him out. So, from afar, I watched over him, had been the first to congratulate him when he became the Gold Saint of Virgo. I also became his first student, though my tutor sessions were brief, made during the interlude when my family forgot to look my way. It also was during the distractions my jinchurki, Yugito, managed to conduct.

Speaking of which, the time was coming to a close. I needed to leave now.

I turned in his lap, staring up at his flawless face. He had such beautiful blonde hair, a shade more darker than mine, which sometimes shone blue, like flames, in the sun.

"Can you show me your eyes before I go?" I asked, touching lightly the surface of his closed lids.

Shaka reached up to cover my hand in his own, showing the contrast in the size. "You know what must be done if I were to open them," he reminded me softly, just holding my hand, a bigger comfort than my seeing of his eyes would have given.

"Go ahead," I urged slightly. "You'll be doing the world a favor."

I was joking and we knew it. But I was also serious and we knew that too.

In response, Shaka opened his glorious eyes, the blue staring at me with a hint of disdain. I smiled at him and reached forward to kiss his chin.

"Just kidding."

**222****Nibi no Nekomata****222**

I was born on the day of the dead, or October 31 to be precise. It had been a tragic day, since both my father and the Sandaime Hokage were killed. No one celebrated, either in the simple festivities of the holiday or saying a simple "Happy Birthday" to me. Instead, they went to the temple to lament over their dead, no matter of the many years that has passed.

My family were one of the few that stayed on the mainland, on a patch of land hidden within a circle of mountains called Kumo. Here I was raised for only a year until the Council came and put me through the test. Least to say, no one was a bit sorrowful to see me gone, only when I returned as the two tailed Biju. Then, at the age of five, I had been sent to India where I experienced happiness for the first time.

It was when I met Shaka.

I had been a sickly child, with absolutely no care of whether I lived or died. Yugito had to spoon feed me, force the food down my throat. If she had not, I was sure to have died.

Back then, I could not see, rather would not see, the amount of which she cared for me. In my view, the world was an ugly place and it would probably be better if I returned to the only place I felt at ease - the land of the dead.

I'm sure I would have made it, had I not heard the soft sounds of crying.

Louder than the breeze blowing in my ears or the pounding beat of my heart, those tears drew me to a ransacked hut. Appearing to be abandoned, I felt something that I have not felt since I was sent away. Want, desire, all in the wish to meet this crying person.

Without realizing it, I had wandered into Life's domain, the place where its vessel sobbed over the lamentions of others, suffering in their place.

At first, he did not seemed to be anyone special. I peeked inside the window and saw an ordinary blonde boy, about a year older than I. Curiosity compelled as I climbed that window, stalking yet in a playful manner as a cat would do when inspecting a newcomer. I think I had awakened then somewhat, for my hands padded like paws and I crawled four legged towards him.

Even though I had been moving silently, he lifted his head straight at me, but his eyes were ot opened. So I assumed he was blind and had been confined here as a punishment for his handicap.

I felt excited for the first time, for I believed then that I found someone just like me, abandoned by the world to rot. Everything began to have a purpose and like a feline, I hugged him and began to emit a sound of my happiness.

"I found you," I whispered softly, tears pouting from my eyes for the first time. "Some one like me. Some one like me!"

Of course, he hadn't been like me, for this had been his training. Nonetheless, I held him for hours long past when my arms began to strain with the effort and my throat became hoarse with the constant purring.

And Shaka endured it all, for, or what I liked to believe, he wanted the comfort of imagining there was someone like him as well.

**222****Nibi no Nekomata****222**

"Hey, Kitty-Kat."

I pulled to a stop, quite startled. "Raiju," I trailed, not quite believing that my friend was here.

Raiju beamed and rushed to give me a hug. Her corset poked into my ribs a bit, but I stayed quiet, too shock and happy that she was here.

As we pulled away, I asked her, "So Kyuubi's mission is done?"

Almost instantly, an annoyed air passed through Raiju's chakra. "Yeah, thankfully. So we now need two votes for our freedom. But, hate to say it, it's not looking too well. Most of the candidates left are looking Danzou's way. Maybe things would be better if we can convince Shukaku to stop drinking so much and make Yonbi a little social. Heck, even Sanbi's in the good league with the elders and he's Kyuubi's you-know-what." As she took in my expression, Raiju was quick to apologize. "Ack, sory Kitty-Kat! didn't mean to bring up shark-boy."

I shook my head. "No. I can stand talking about him," I told her, "but what I cant stand is meeting the man himself. It's strange that I feel the way about him, especially since we work in the same trade."

"Maybe it's a natural reaction," Raiju suggested. "I mean, you are a cat and he's a fish. So it's immedicable that the two of you be enemies."

Again, I denied her logic. "No, it's deeper. Almost like a personal grudge. Nevertheless, my opnion stands clear. I do not like that man."

"Oh well. To each their own."

"Raiju-sama."

"Nibi-sama."

We both turned around to face our jinchurkis, Raiju's dark Damien and my fair Yugito. I was not a bit surprised when I saw both dressed for war. Instead, I reached out for the scroll I knew Yugito had, one that had my own orders from the Demon King. Just like I expected, she handed it overand I began to read.

By the time I was finished, my hands were shaking. But it is only my body who felt that anticipation of this assignment. My soul was empty as ever, only functioning by the friend by my side and the gift I wore around my neck.

"I see the reason now. And here I was hoping you came merely of a desire to see me," I said, turning the Raiju, who pouted.

"Hey! It **was** out of duty, Nibi, but I really wanted to see you. In fact, I was already on my way here when I got the message," she explained.

"Okay, okay." I waved away her agitated response. "Well, let's get going then."

"Oh, wait Nibi!"

I turned to Raiju, who came to my side. "What is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask," she began, picking up the necklace of beads from around my neck, "when did you get theses? I didn't know you were into any kind of faith, especially this one."

I held them as well and immediately I began to feel warm, as though Shaka's touch had been sealed within his gift.

"They were a present," I explained. "From someone very dear to me. From the man I can never have."

No matter how much we repent, out sins can never be forgiven. So let's stop this useless struggle and sin together. If once, just once, you would say you love me, I don't mind dying right then. I would be surrounded by so much happiness that it would make me dizzy.

Death yearns for Life and no matter what happens, I wont stop trying to attain it. My sins are the bars of the cage I voluntary entered. But if you were to smile my way just once, I wouldn't mind dying to get out.

**A/N: Next one is the last, Shukaku. See ya later guys!**


	9. The Drunken Tanuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**Name: Ichibi no Shukaku**

**Was born as: (Duh dah Duh!) Yashamaru Subaku (sister married into Subaku family)**

**Birthplace: Suna**

**Age: 27; Council-retrieved at a year old (youngest to be ever)**

**Training: Suna Desert; was trained as a monk**

**Awakened: Yes**

**Jinchurki: Gaara Subaku, the Yondaime's Kazekage's son**

**Parents: Unknown; no record was given. Has a deceased older sister. **

**Personally, I like Yashamaru and I wanted him in my story. But I want him to have a big part, not a minor one like in the anime. **

**111****Ichibi_no_Shukaku****111**

"If a rose is just a rose and still smells just as sweet, why the hell does this one smell like crap?" I asked drunkenly.

"Because it's not a rose," my red haired companion said, taking away whatever I had. It was hard to tell when the world was spinning. But id did see who he was.

"Gaara!" I called out cheerfully. "You're back. Give big brother a hug!"

He dodged my lunge effortlessly and said, standing a few feet away, "You're not my brother, Shukaku-sama. You are my uncle." He looked at the object I had been holding and sighed. "What did I say about picking trash from outside. Especially those left by the neighborhood kids."

"Whazzat? I was outside?" I slurred, shouting incredulously. "When?"

"Never mind," he said tiredly.

I laughed at his annoyed tone and looked at the blurry sky. "My, what a beautiful moon," I said, just before I leaned back too far in my chair and fell, passing out.

**111****Ichibi_no_Shukaku****111**

I only have three loves in my life- Gaara, Gaara's blood, and booze. Well, maybe Kyuubi as well on our good days but it's mostly those three. I'm more drunk than sober most of the time and so I haven't really gotten close with the other Bijus. But it doesn't matter since I'm not allow to leave the estate anyways.

I am the Icibi no Shukaku, the one tailed Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki. Yes, just like that cute raccoon dog you see running around in the woodlands of Japan but I can assure you, my true form is far from cute. Think a little more sand and less fur.

As the Shukaku, I am a ticking time bomb. I could barely contain the bloodlust of the beast, the desire to kill and drain everyone near me of their blood. For this reason, I had to confined to a lonely area far from the populace. Only time I was allowed out was during a Council meeting.

But for some reason, Kyuubi has asked of me to skip.

That had been weird, especially we need some support from our fellows to keep the others from becoming like me, chained up like a lesser being. But Kyuubi had given me a place in the suburbs and has even stocked it up with booze. That made me happy and all to ready to comply.

But I was still wondering why and for what he was making do this. What kind of plan involved this, me skipping and allowing the others to skip. I mean, Yonbi and Raiju didn't go either, according to Gaara. Also, there was no sign of Kaku, the ambassador, who was suppose to submit a report about the meeting with the Pope of Sanctuary.

So many things were happening in the outside world, many things happening without me. Sometimes, it makes me feel lonely.

Luckily, there is a wonderful elixir known as drink.

People might call me a coward, but I hide my sorrows in the world beer, sake, vodka, and wine can give me. It also helps me forget the bloodlust, the unholy desires which probably made Athena add that little detail in our curse about having to drink blood from only your jinchurki or from a saint of Athena's, both with must be freely given.

Kind of weird how she lets her own saints be used like a blood bank. Oh well, that's a cruel goddess for you.

**111****Ichibi_no_Shukaku****111**

When I woke up, I thought someone was banging in the inside of my skull, just hammering away as though they were saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" to themselves. I groaned, holding my head.

"Make it stop," I moaned. "You're not stupid so stop hitting me."

"And again, I'll forget you said that."

"Gaara," I said, watching as the boy I would've called my nephew if it weren't for this curse come in side, carrying a bottle. Up close, I saw it was one of those Japanese medicine, the sort you use for the stomach. But they were also a great cure for hangovers.

"Thanks, Gaara," I said, taking the bottle and downing its contents in one giant gulp. "Blegh. Tastes horrible but it helps. So what are we going to do today, Ga-kun?"

"I told you not to call me that," he said and sat down in a chair by my bed. "And today we are to go to here. It is a place near the Sanctuary of Athena, where a supposed inescapable prison is kept. We are to investigate it."

"For what?" I asked, my fist in my mouth as I gnawed aimlessly, waiting for the effects to kick in.

"Not sure. Probably that's why Kyuubi-sama wants us to check it out."

"Hmm…" I looked down, thinking. "You think it has to do with Sunshine?"

"Sun…shine?" Gaara repeated slowly.

"You know, that Akat-whatever organization that Hidan joined after he betrayed the order and his peeps. You think it has to do with them?"

"It's Akatsuki and it means 'dawn', not sunshine you idiot."

"Ooohhhh! But doesn't it mean the same. Sunshine can also be associated with dawn right? Wait. Why did they call it dawn? Why not those regular bad guy names like The Destroyers or something?"

"Why ask me?" Gaara looked through the files that had been sent along with my orders, reading them through carefully, his strategic nature showing.

Had we been normal people, Gaara probably would have been a fierce shinobi of the Sand. Sadly, now he's stuck being my babysitter.

"Hey Ga-kun. How's Kranky and Tem?" I asked. Thinking about Gaara as a ninja reminded me of the two others who were so.

"You mean Kankuro and Temari? They were on a mission when I last came to visit."

"I see." I really did. Sharing the same bloodlust as me, Gaara can be a little sadistic at times. He says things he doesn't mean and he accidentally hurts people by mistake. So his elder brother and sister took great pains to avoid their little brother, no matter how much it might hurt him otherwise.

"So," I began, changing the subject, "what does old whiskered face want us to do when we find out something worth looking for? What next? And don't say otherwise cause we both know Kyuubi and we both know he wants something more than confirmation of a prison."

"True. He also wants us to find a Poseidon."

I blinked at him. "Poseidon? Like the sea god and everything."

"Pretty much."

"Huh." I thought about it. "Hey, Ga-kun?"

"What?"

"Can I have a drink before I go?"

Sweat poured down the back of his head. "Now?"

**A/N: A bit short yeah but Shukaku is going to a very mysterious character. As mysterious as the Hoko. Well, this has been the last chapter of Blood Ties. The main story can finally begin. See ya!**


End file.
